Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water output switching structure, and in particular to a water output switching structure for a bath tub.
The Prior Arts
For a conventional bath tub, water is output from a faucet downward in a vertical direction, such that the water jets thrust directly downward, to cause water to sputter and spread around.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of a water output structure for a bath tub is not quite satisfactory, and it leaves much room for improvement.